nuestro único beso
by escritoradenovelastrez
Summary: ambos recuerdan el e e increíble ro ahora sus corazones están en pecialmente el de dez fanfic trez(dez/trish).lo nal inesperado. dato:tendran que esperar hasta el capitulo 10 para la revelacion de los sentimientos de trish y dez.
1. prologo y primer capitulo

Epitologo:

Habían pasado 5 años desde ese dia, ese día mágico y especial cuando se besaron…pero también el día en que las cosas se complicaron. Ella tenía novio, un lindo y bello novio, con bellos ojos, hermoso cabello y lindo cuerpo. Eran hermoso ella escondia un secreto…un bello pero devastador secreto un amor escondido de todos hasta de su mejor tenia miedo de decírselo a alguien por el simple hecho de que le digan que el no la ama como ella lo estaba con marcus porque el la invito a una cita y porque era el primer chico lindo que la invitaba a una por el interior lo seguía amando pero dijo SI solo para hacerle un favor a el y ya que el era muy a ser su novia pero ella amaba a otra que ella no sabia es que la persona a la que ella amaba también la recuerda ese dia como si hubiera sido ayer. Las hojas caían y una brisa soplaba,ella le estaba contando sobre su cita y que ahora tenia un novio,el no pudo contener las ganas y mientras estaban sentados en un banco de plaza,le agarro las manos y las entrelazo con las suyas."solo déjame hacer esto y después me iré". y así como lo dijo le dio un leve beso en los labios de solo un segundo y luego salio corriendo .trish no supo nada mas de el porque se trasladó de Miami a los angles por el trabajo de su novio.años después de vivir juntos el le propuso matrimonio y trish tuvo que esta en un viaje largo de hacia Miami para casarse allí y para volver a ver a sus amigos Austin y Ally.y a el hombre que una vez beso y que desde ese dia no volvió a

Capitulo 1:

Austin y Ally estaban sentados en un banco del aeropuerto abrazados tomando dos empezado a salir hace 2 años.y hace 5 años que no ven a trish y a ultimo que vieron de el fue cuando entro a Sonic boom luego de salir a hablar con trish sobre su cita con parecía triste y abatido,como si tuviera el corazón ultimo que djo fue," me ire a vivir a florida para empezar a grabar una película,nos vemos luego en el aeropuerto…ah!y Austin grabare tus videos desde allí a través de un programa no te preocupes…y por favor no le digan a trish que me voy…es personal y no pregunten .Adios nos vemos en el aeropuerto".Y el subiendo a un avión lleno de valijas fue lo ultimo que vieron de el esta invitado a la boda de su mejor amiga pero el dijo que no quería vernir que estaba muy ocupado pero ally logro convencerlo de venir"por su amiga" y el accedió.

Austin-ally?

Ally-que?

Austin-porque crees que dez se fue y no quiso que le digamos a trish?

Ally-no se,al vez tuvieron una pelea muy fea

Austin-tal vez pero fue la primera vez que vi esa mueca de dolor y frustacion en su rostro¿habra algo que nos estaba ocultando?

Ally-no creo…el no sabe ocultar cosas

Austin-pero entonces…si el nos ha estado ocultando algo todo este tiempo.¿no es extraño? Es decir,somos mejores amigos y nos contamos todo

Ally-es cierto…y no es extraño que en estos años no haya mensionado a trish en absoluto?

Austin-cierto…¡mira!

Señalo allí hacia una chica petisita con un chico de la mano ambos vestidos de negro y extrañadamente muy muchas seguía casi igual solo que mas grande y mucho mas tenia 22 y estaba a punto de ver a su amiga, ally dejo caer el cafe y fue corriendo a al verla también corrió dejando a marcus con todas las valijas y su dieron un abrazo gigante lleno de lagrimas por la emoción de volver a lagrimas y abrazos Austin empezó a hablar con habían hecho muy buenos amgos y se habían llevado muy bien desde el ally y trish se separarony comenzaron a caminar.

Ally-trish!eestoy tan feliz por volver a verte,no sabes lo que te extrañe estos años

Trish-si yo también!estoy tan contento de-

Marcus-perdon por interrumpirte cariño pero…¿no falta alguien aquí?

Trish-no bebe estamos todos

Marcus-y ese chico alto,gracioso y pecoso que me habias contado?

Ally-dez?

Trish hubiera deseado que marcus no hubiera hecho esa pregunta y que ally no hubiera dicho ese recordarlo podía volver a sentir la presión de sus labios con los de ella y su risa y su .era imposible no recordar su voz calida y perfecta y su la saco de su trance al chasquear sus dedos en frente de su cara.

Trish-eh?1 que decias ally?

Ally-acabo de decirle a tu novio que dez está en florida, yo le dije que venga a verte pero nunca llego…

La mueca de ally cambio de felicidad a dolor,ella aun pensaba que algo mas paso entre dez y trish que una pelea como para ¡no querer volver a Miami a ver a su amiga!y lo tenia que descubrir.

Austin-si está filmando una gran producción romántica tu sabes lo que le gustan las películas románticas. Si claro ella admiraba eso de un hombre y más viniendo de dez. Pero que iba a hacer ellos no estaban peleados pero casi ni se hablaban y en todos estos años no habían hablado de…eso…eso que ninguno de los dos pensó que pasaría…ese beso,cuando se daba tal vez la opurtinidad ninguno de los dos finalmente empezaba el tema,es que era tan imposible poder explicar siquiera lo que habían sentido con palabras,se necesitarían horas para decir lo que habían viaje en el coche fu tranquilo pero algo extraño porque trish estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no hablo hasta llegar al apartamento que ella y el habían alquilado para quedarse en Miami hasta su boda.

Marcus-estas bien hoy?trish es que casi ni estas hablando

Trish seguía sumida en sus respondio.

Trish-si estoy bien pero tengo ganas de descansar

Y con eso se fue al cuarto y se acostó en la cama luego de sacarse los no durmió en toda la noche pensando en dez y en que porque le pasaba todo lo que le pasaba con él y su cabello de fuego, ojos penetrantes y en que era un poco…se atrevería a decir…lindo?no no no,no podía se iba a casar en un mes y no podía pensar en dez de esa manera porque seria como engañar a su novio pero sabia lo que le esperaba.


	2. la cena

Capitulo 2

Estaba sentado en un sillón de su estudio leyendo los libretos por centésima vez pero sin pensar en lo que leia sino en… antes mejor amiga y ahora solo amiga porque ya no la veía mucho y casi ni se hablaban era como si ya no le pudiera contar todo lo que le pasaba y como se sentía.a medida que pasaban los años su amistad por ella iba creciendo mas y mas sin parar.a pesar de que ya no la veía iba descubriedo cosas nuevas de ella cada dia como su amor hacia su novio y hacia los demás y su fidelidad cuando se trata de amigos pero el no sabia muy bien lo que le pasaba y porque hizo eso…eso tan lindo y especial pero que no debería haber hecho.eso que no sabe como surgio pero tierno y lleno de amor que duro solo unos segundos que parecían beso,hermoso pero no recuerda porque lo hizo pero sabe que no debía haberse ido luego de… ahora no podía volver a repetirlo aunque lo hubiera la extrañaba y deseaba volver a verla pero a la vez no deseaba verla porque ella estaba con otro y eso a el le enojaba y mucho.

Vio dos dedos moviéndose y salio de sus pensamientos

Dez-eh?ah trish

Empleada-trish?yo nio soy trish yo soy britanny

Dez-lo siento,que querias?

Britanny-yo solo le decía que ally su amiga llamo y quería que la llames

Dez-okay,dame el teléfono

Britanny le da un teléfono inalámbrico negro y dez lo agarra y marca el numero de ally.

Llamada:dez-**ally**

Hola,ally?

**Dez?ah! hola estas ocupado**

No,que querias?

**Te quería decir si queres venir con Austin y yo a un restaurante ally en florida.**

Claro!cuando?

**Mañana a las 10 te parece?**

Si,claro

**Adiós,nos vemos mañana**

Si adiós

Volvió al trabajo pero con una duda muy grande,¿ira trish?.

Se vistió muy normal y elegante a la vez con un pantalón de jean negro un poco apretado al camisa azul con el cuello dscubierto y las mangas levantadas.y zapatos de

Entro en el restaurante y busco a su amigo de cabellera rubia pero en su lugar encontró a una chica de pelo enrulado y cabellera negra hasta la vestido rojo hasta las rodillas y sentada al lado de un chico verla le vinieron todos los recuerdos que el guardo por añ lo vio y le hizo señas con las manos para que fuera con algo triste,emocionado y¿nervioso? Se acerco a la sento al lado de trish pero casi ni la saludo solo le dijo "hola" y sigui hablando con Austin y ally.

Ally-asi que…

Dijo ally alargando las palabras y mirando a su mejor amiga

Trish-asi que¿Qué?

Ally-ustedes dos…

Trish y marcus-nos vamos a casar!

Gritaron haciendo que dez escupiera adentro de su vaso y que en su interion piense _¡mi trish se va a casar!?alto ¿mi trish?._

Ally-cuando?

Trish-en un mes!

Eso causo que dez se enojara mas todavía y salga de su ,confundido y desesperado salio del restaurante y como si el cielo supiera lo que le pasaba respondia con puso su chaqueta de cuero y se dirigio hacia el auto cuando siente una mano en su hombro

¿Quién será?no se no lo tengo el capitulo 3 por va a haber tres .kiss


	3. hermosa

capitulo 3

se da vuelta con algo de brusquedad al sentir el toque de la mano de su mejor .en su hombro.

-hey dez!que te paso alla?estas bien amigo?

pregunta el rubio lentamente a reaccionar y salir de su dicho haciendolo pensar con mas precision que era lo que realmente le habia pasdado alla._lo ultimo que el recuerda son los hermosos ojos de trish al decir que...espera...hermosos?el simplemente habia llamado a trish hermosa?eso ersa posible?...no,no,¡NO!.dez lentamente vuelve a reflexionar hacerca de el be-tierno rostro de su mejor,bueno mejor dicho de su ex-mejor darse cuenta de que al pensar en ella su corazon empieza a latir algo ma fuerte de lo :lindos labios(muy besasbles),una pequeña y algo redonda nariz,que a su punto de vista la hacia ver muy fugaz y salvaje cabello y delicadas y muy maquilladas pesatañas que hacioan resaltar sus bellos y fasci-lindos ojos marron lentamente sin dejar de mirar al .soñando despierto._

-la verdad no _lo se_ amigo...

dice en un leve suspiro.

-seguro?

responde austin;no muy seguro acerca de lo que ralmente habia respondido su _sabia_ que algo solo por el hecho de que lo vio salir bruscamente del restaurante sino tambien por _extraño comportamiento que acababa de tener hace solo unos minutos._

_dez en lentamente la boca solo para cerrarla segundos despues en una perdida de extraño e incomodo silencio se forma entre que dez gira su cabeza lentamente hacia el vidrio frente a lo unico que puede hacer es pensar por unos segundos antes de hablar hacia dez con una pregunta que hacia muvcho tiempo esperaba preguntarle._

- que opinas de marcus?parece buen chico¿no?

_marcus_.dez se repite lentamente en voz tan baja que austin no logra escuchar._marcus_ vueleve a decir OTRA VEZ pero esta vez mas fuertemente y con un extraño _sentimiento de ira y dolor en el !repite finalmente al borde de la ira._

-estas bien?

el rubio pregunta en una voz _muy baja y sigilosa al ver que dez lenta pero poderosamente empieza a murmurar cosas para si mismo._

-¡NO!

dez responde finalmente al darse cuenta de que ya no lo soportaba.

-_no puedo_ dejarla hacer _esto_...yo _no puedo demasiado_!adios austin!

dice lo sufientemente fuerte como para que el lo escuchara.y da un fuerte golpe en la espalda antes de salir corriendo hacia su coche en la esquina.

_trish_.logra verlo justo a tiempo en el momento en el que se .lo unico que puede hacer es _ en su interior ella piense en salir y correr detras de su ella lo conoce y sabe que el no quiere a marcus y su cambio ella deja la mesa de su 'prometido' para salir a su auto y correr hacia el apartamento con lagrimas fluyendo fuera de control de sus ojos._

_¿que?_se pregunta a si misma deteniendose en seco en medio de una avenida.

lo que ella no sabia era que ya era demasiado corazon desidia,no ella.

**ehhhh finalmente he a los comentarios.a pesar de que fueron muy sirvieron mucho y otra de cien personas ya leyeron o visitaron esta historia,por favor lectores sus opiniones que sea tan corto.**

**los amo...**

**proximo capitulo con algo mas de trez y perdon por el occ en algunos .por ejemplo.**


	4. Chapter 4

acerco lentamente la taza de cafe a su dejar de mirar al vacio.

hacia ya varios dias que estaba asi,en su modesto departamento hablar,sin oir,sin llorar,sin unico que hacia era acerca de lo que le estaba dicho pensando acerca de _ella_._sus hermosos ojos,su suave precioso lo hermoso que ella tenia.y aun mucho una extraña sensacion en el estomago al pensar en su .el solo queria que ese tipo se alejara de al mismo tiempo solo queria que ella sea feliz._

_era una sensacion muy extraña y nueva para como si sintiera su corazon darse vuelta muchas los labios ardiendole con solo pensar en como si su corazon dejara de latir al pensar en sus ojos y su hermosos el a pesar de que no se lo besar._

_no estaba seguro acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la joven morena._

por esa misma razon era por la cual el estaba actuando de esa estaba seguro de hablar con su amigo acerca de estar llorando en silencio en su pequeño mundo a que todos los demas se enteren acerca de su gran problema con ella.

el solo queria saber que tener una respuesta a una simple pero muy profunda pregunta.

_¿que siento?_

esa simple pregunta era la que habia estado en su cabeza desde el dia del pasado varios dias desde ese encuentro con amigos.

los minutos pasaban como horas como dias.y los dias como años.

_cada segundo,cada minuto,cada hora,cada solo pensaba en una sola cosa._

_ella._

queria tener una respuesta simple y necesidad de estar poasando todo este rollo.

solo una simple palabra para describir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

lo unico que no sabia era que otro punto de la cuidad estaba preguntandose exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

><p>otro deja de pensar acerca de los <em>claros<em> ojos de _triste y desgarrada_ expresion al enterarse de su compromiso.

queria sacarla de su cabeza pero parecia mirada de dolor,envidia,celos,enojo y muchas otras cosas mas no dejaba de seguirla a todo lugar al que esa mirada puesta en ella todo el tiempo.

queria dejar de pensar en sus _hermosos_ ojos pero no podia.

queria dejae de pensar en dez como alguien lindo y volver a verlo simplemente como ño y sus tonterias y cualidades.

no como alguien _curioso e increible_.

solo queria dejar de pensar en una simple palabra cada vez que lo recordaba.

_amor_


	5. Chapter 5

_"trish"_

repite ally,una vez mas ,a su mejor amigamorena mantiene su mirada fija en sus manos,sin dejar de pensar,en su propio mundo conmocionada como para hablar con podia dejar de pensar en _el_ y eso le .mas de lo que ella se podria admitir.

"trish!"

dice en un tono mas fuerte la joven castañ la mesa con su puño y empezando a escuchar su voz la joven morena logra salir de su no del levanta su cabeza levemente sin dejar de mirar al entrecortadamente tomando el valor suficiente para mirar a los ojos a su mejor es qaue ella no pudiera;solo era que los ojos de su amiga,siempre lograban hacerla decir la verdad.y ella no queria decir la verdad acerca de _el._

_"¿que?"_

dice con un tono de voz mas fuerte del que ella esperaba.

"¿que?"

vuelve a dejar de mirara su mejor a amiga con ganas de no queria hablar acerca de era todo.

"solo dime que te esta pasando"

responde ally casi en un tono de muy comun que ella hacia cuando queria saber algo acerca de alguien que trish habia estado actuando muy extraño desde el 'incidente' en el restorante.y ally habia podido darse cuenta facilmente de su extraño com´ casi un milagro que ella este alli,sentada junto a ella.

ella solo necesitaba una cosa y una sola porque su mejor amiga estaba tan enojada,angustiada,confundidsa y queria ayudarla.

trish baja su mirada al suelo y suspira lentamente.

"yo-yo no quiero hablar de eso,¿esta bien?.me haria sentir mas confundida de lo que estoy."

frunce el seño ligeramente y niega con la cabeza antes de continuar.

"ademas,hablar de el me haria sentir peor,no por el hecho de que-es decir-"

se detiene bruscamente al sentir su corazon detenerse sin que ella pudiera su boca para hblar pero es silenciada inmediatamente por la voz suave y comprensiva de su amiga.

"se lo que se siente y no es lindo.y,yo creo que debes hablar con dez-"

"¿dez?¿quien dijo algo acerca de-"

ella es silenciada inmediatamente por el dedo de sus labiosgira los ojos levemente y mira hacia el perdida en lo profundo del oceano.

"me voy a casar con marcus eso es todo.y dez nunca va a interponerse entre nosotros"

ally mira a su amiga y se muerde el labio sin saber que agregar en este habia decidido no hablar con ella acerca de eso no era justo._esto esta mal _piensa al recordar la mirada destrozada y abatida del pobre dez.

"yo-"

"_dez es solo un conocido,desde ese dia,desde ese be-dia en el parque ya no nos hablamos"_

"¿segura que fue solo un dia en el parque?"

pregunta ally coin intriga creciendo en el fondo de su sus sejas.a sabiendas de gruñe,no muy segura de que su labio y piensa por unos segundos,_sus labios eran estaba alli y el solo-me beso_.niega con la cabeza y siente sus entrañas mezclarse al pensar en mira a los ojos de su mejor amiga,respondiendole su pregunta en tarda solo unos segundos en saber su respuesta.

"te _besó_¿verdad?"

dice ally entendiendo la mirada que ella accidentalmente le habia dado.

los ojos de la latina se abren a balbucear cosas sin sentido y suspira con finalmente logra calmarse ciierra su boca y empieza de nuevo.

"tu-tu _¿como lo sabes_?,es decir,eh..mmm...yo-"

se corta a si misma brutalmente al notar que ally la mira inqusitivamente.a sabiendas.

"ugh!esta bien _¡me besó!_¿contenta?"

grito tan alto;que todo el lugar giro hacia mayoria de las , cabezas de los extraños finalmente cedieron a mirar hacia otro lado.

trish siente su corazon latiendole tan fuerte como para poder escucharse en un crudo manos tiemblan y esta empezando a ponerse muy los ojos y baja su mirada al suelo frente a palabra amor vuelve a ella,como cada vez que pensaba en sonroja sin saber muy bien porque.

"no significo nada,solo me beso,nunca mas hablamos acerca de eso,pero-desde el incidente del otro -yo-no se que decir,pienso en el todo el tiempo y siento como si no pudiera pensar en otra lo am-quiero-es decir,yo,quiero,ugh!pienso en el de otra forma¿que hago alls?.

ally se queda como una sabe como actuar.o mejor dicho,como reaccionar._simplemente no puedo creerlo!._grita internamente con una leve sonrisa extendiendose por sus .cuando siente el valor suficiente para decirselo.

"el amor _no puedes_ compartirlo,recuerda eso"

se aleja rapidamente de su mesa,dejando a la joven morena frente a ella,con los ojos abiertos y la mandibula medio abierta.

las palabras de la castaña no dejan de sonar en su cabeza.

_el amor no puedes copartirlo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>uhhhhh!¿que pasara con trish?<strong>_

_**¿por quien peleara?**_

**_¿amará a marcus o a dez?_**

**_¿quien tendra su corazon?_**

**_descubriras la respuestas si sigues leyendo._**

**_me costo seguir con esta dicen ¿sigo?_**

**_los espero en mi pagina de wattpad!._**

/ilovetrez


	6. besame

el amor no puedes compartirlo

la frase aun corria por su mente,tan fresca y suave como la ultima dias,las horas,los minutos pasabn y ella todavia no habia visto a el incidente en el pasaba las tardes con ally,preparando las cosas para su no muy segura acerca de sus sentimientos,si,patricia(trish)de la rosa estaba dudando acerca de dos ambos sentia casi lo .pero esta vez tenia que decidir.

era Dez o Marcus.

lamentablemente para su corazon la persoona correcta era la mas otras palabras,ella estaba enamorandose de una persona que impisiblemente podria llegar  
>a persona pelirroja y ella no podia llegar nunca a amar.<p>

o eso pensaba.

sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el ruido del timbre,alguien la llamaba desde la puerta delantera de la estaba buscando su traje,lo cual siendo el tardaria un par de frunce el seño con por las escaleras al piso la puerta e inmediatamente sus ojos se abren como persona que estaba en la puerta no era nada mas y nada menos que el .

-hola yo-

comienza el pelirrojo,pero es cortado por la mano de trish en su rostro,callandolo de inmediato.

-¿que haces tú aqui?.

dez larga un al suelo por unos segundos.

-tenemos que hablar.

la determinacion es notoria en su voz,su vo es dura,fuerte y morena se sorprende aun mas de su repentina respuersta,¿que se creia?¿que podia aparecer asi de la nada y-

-ahora.

el pelirrojo dice lo mas duro posible,arrastrando a la morena,tan rapido como su cuerpo se lo la puerta con aparta sus ojos de chica abre la boca para hablar pero no logra decir nada,esta demasiado de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa,es interrumpida por dez.

-no puedo.

su voz sale ahogada,como si hubiera tomado un gran vaso de agua demasiado trata de no bajar su voz pero parece imposible.

-¿no puedes que?

-no-no puedo-yo-no puedo

un suspiro sale de su boca,l suficientemente rapido como para dejar tiempo a trish de decir ojos del pelirrojo no se apartan de los de com atadon entre si con un hilo no quiere apartar la mirada.

-no te merece

-¿que?¿porque?

la pregunta sale sin problemas,pero demasiado rapido compara que dez se queria saber que decir a continuacion,se acerca a ella lentamente,tomando su rostro con ambas morena inenta alejarse pero su cuerpo no se lo se pierde en sus su frente a la de ella y susurra antes de tocar sus labios suavemente.

-tan solo besame.


End file.
